Gang Bang
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: El carácter voluble de Kagura durante los últimos días era ya intolerable para Naraku. La conclusión del porqué de su raro ánimo llegó a él como un puñetazo, casi aterrorizándolo, y no pudo evitar pensar que el culpable de todo eso era, prácticamente, medio Japón. [Regalo para Natalie Way, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Natalie Way: **_**"Donde Naraku crea que Kagura está embarazada."**_

**Topic del cumpleaños en el foro ¡Siéntate!: /topic/84265/93158487/1/Cumpleaños-de-Natalie-Way**

**Dedicatoria: ¡feliz cumpleaños, guapa! La verdad que no me quería endeudar con más retos y regalos, pero no lo pude evitar. Tu idea de cumpleaños me llamaba como la miel a las abejas y tuve que escribirlo. Lo hice con muchas ganas, y espero te guste y disfrutes de él n.n así como también espero que hoy lo pases genial en tu cumpleaños y te consientan mucho. **

**Aclaración: la palabra "**_**gang bang**_**" se refiere a un tipo de orgía donde una mujer (también puede ser un hombre) mantiene relaciones sexuales con tres o más hombres por turnos o al mismo tiempo. Pero no se espanten, joder xD no hay sexo, y ya verán en el fic por qué lo titulé así (?)**

* * *

**Gang Bang**

Naraku observó con tedio cómo Kagura, luego de topársela en uno de los pasillos del palacio, le dirigió una breve mirada cargada de resentimiento, seguido de un bufido, para posteriormente voltear el rostro de manera grosera e irse a grandes zancadas lejos de él.

El híbrido entrecerró los ojos con recelo, mirándola alejarse hasta desaparecer tras una esquina. Aún cuando dejó de verla podía escuchar sus potentes pasos, más pesados y furiosos, arremeter casi con odio contra el suelo de madera, como si de esa forma pudiese sacar algo de su coraje. Últimamente así era todos los días, de un tiempo para acá, y Naraku comenzaba a temer lo peor.

Kagura siempre había sido malhumorada. Terriblemente malhumorada y más si se trataba de él, pero últimamente su mal carácter se parecía haber disparado, y cada vez que se encontraban, ella lo miraba como si le hubiese hecho algo aún peor que todo lo que la había hecho pasar. Tampoco le dirigía la palabra, sólo una mirada fulminante de odio, uno que otro gruñido, y lo evitaba en lo posible. Lucía tan enojada que a Naraku lo hacía pensar que su extensión perdería el control en cualquier instante y terminaría por atacarlo, lo cual lo obligaría a matarla, y aún no era tiempo para eso. Por otro lado, lo más peculiar y curioso de todo, es que en ocasiones se la encontraba de un humor excelente. Su sonrisa era discreta y sensual, y su mirada vibrante, sólo en algunas ocasiones, pero en los últimos días esos raros eventos habían disminuido en número.

Para Naraku, esta situación ya se estaba volviendo intolerable, por no decir preocupante, y lo estaba poniendo incluso paranoico. ¿Cuál podía ser la razón por la cual el mal carácter de Kagura se había disparado a semejante nivel? ¿Y por qué diablos en ocasiones parecía irse al otro extremo? No iba a preguntarle, finalmente eso, a él, no le interesaba. Su estado anímico era lo de menos, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que era extraño, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kagura y sus extensiones debía tenerlo medido, estudiado, así que ya hasta le resultaba angustiante ver a Kagura tan voluble.

—No puede ser… —murmuró Naraku, casi espantado. Recordó algunas cosas, experiencias de sus años anteriores. Mujeres que cambiaban su humor drásticamente debido a _ciertas_ fases que pasaban a consecuencias de _ciertas_ cosas. Ya de por si las mujeres eran complicadas y le rompían las pelotas, pero, lo que él en ese momento comenzó a cuestionarse, lo dejó anonadado.

—Kagura está embarazada —concluyó como si dictara una sentencia de muerte.

En sus cincuenta años en busca de la Perla de Shikon, haciéndose pasar de vez en cuando por nobles y terratenientes, le había tocado ver a algunas mujeres preñadas. No importaba el estatus social o los cuidados y comodidades que tuvieran. Todas se volvían insoportables, sensibles e irritables por la más nimia cosa. Era como si el pequeño ser que comenzaba a formarse dentro de sus vientres fuera un parasito asesino, una sanguijuela que le robaba la vitalidad y la energía a esas pobres mujeres hasta convertirlas en monstruos de malhumor, síntomas extraños, quejas continuas y dolores incómodos hasta volverse algo inhumano… justo como veía a Kagura.

Sí, debía ser eso. Aún así Naraku negó con la cabeza un par de veces y regresó a su dormitorio, pensando que su conclusión era demasiado idiota y apresurada, pero… no era capaz de encontrar otra razón que explicara la actitud reciente de Kagura. Era igual a la que había visto en esas mujeres durante las primeras semanas de sus embarazos, voluble y extremista. Por otro lado, Kagura no podía culparlo a él de su mal carácter; por primera vez en su vida no le había hecho nada. Tenía varias semanas que no la mandaba a ninguna misión en especial o peligrosa. Había tenido un buen tiempo libre, no se suponía que tuviera que estar tan furiosa con él, y con todos, porque incluso había visto cómo Kagura se portaba igual de hostil con Kohaku o Kanna, quienes no le habían hecho absolutamente nada.

Entonces… debía ser eso, se dijo Naraku, sentándose algo turbado sobre el suelo de su dormitorio. Kagura estaba embarazada.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, angustiado, tratando de pensar que no era cierto, pero mientras más intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, más real le resultaba su conclusión. Y si se ponía a hacer cuentas, Kagura debía tener poco tiempo de embarazo. Justo el tiempo que debería tener de cuando la mandaba a una misión tras otra en busca de fragmentos. Incluso comenzó a pensar, a repasar en su cabeza, si había visto alguna cosa extraña en el cuerpo de su extensión. Un vientre ligeramente más abultado, por ejemplo, pero tras ese kimono era difícil decirlo. ¿Estaría, tal vez, perdiendo la cintura? Naraku recordaba que la cintura era lo primero que las mujeres encintas perdían para dar paso al enorme vientre que se les abultaba luego de unos meses, pero el obi desfachatado y descarado que Kagura usaba siempre seguía ajustándose a ella tan bien como un hilo a una avispa.

Pero aún así, _tenía _que ser eso. La muy cabrona seguramente había aprovechado alguna misión fuera del castillo para revolcarse con algún hombre, algún amante, y ahora la muy tonta estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su diversión pasajera. No siempre la tenía vigilada por el espejo de Kanna cuando salía, tenía otras cosas que hacer. Bien se le pudo haber pasado algún detalle importante, justo cuando Kagura seguramente se encontraba con ese hombre que la había dejado preñada.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más probable se le hacía todo el asunto. En ese momento Naraku invocó a Kanna, quien apareció frente a él haciendo una breve reverencia, imperturbable y estoica esperando sus órdenes. Naraku hizo ademán de querer hablar. Quería ver qué hacía en ese momento Kagura a través del espejo de su hermana. Capaz que se la encontraba encerrada en su habitación, acariciando su vientre escondido tras la ropa, con una sonrisa dulce y maternal. O en el otro extremo, bufando y mirando con asco hacía el mismo lugar, reprochándose por haber sido tan impulsiva. Cualquier cosa podía sacarlo de dudas.

Al final, no le ordenó nada a la pequeña albina. Se quedó callado y sólo habló para decir que no necesitaba nada, aunque no le pidió a Kanna que se fuera. A todo este pensamiento siguió una pregunta de vital importancia.

—¿Quién será el padre? —murmuró Naraku frunciendo el ceño, algo molesto. Kagura no convivía con muchos hombres. Y si bien la conocía, como era así, ella no accedería a revolcarse con cualquiera sólo porque sí. En realidad, eran pocos los hombres que ella conocía, así que Naraku pensó que el culpable debía ser uno de ellos.

El primero que se le vino a la mente fue uno de sus enemigos más acérrimos, y no pudo sentirse más enojado y traicionado.

—Sesshoumaru —sentenció mirando al frente con gesto sombrío, como si Kagura estuviera ahí. Y si la hubiera tenido ahí, probablemente la habría intentado matar atravesando su vientre con uno de sus tentáculos. Sí, tenía que ser ese tipo. Ya una vez Kagura lo había intentado traicionar con su ayuda, y sabía que lo consideraba fuerte y poderoso. Esas cosas siempre atraían a las mujeres, se dijo. De ahí a considerarlo un posible buen amante (incluso padre, y más si llevaba a una niña con él) podía ser algo muy factible. Lo que se preguntó es cómo diablos había logrado seducirlo.

—Pero tiene que ser él. —Insistió llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo, estudiando todas las posibilidades. La seriedad de un demonio como Sesshoumaru era algo grande y difícil de romper… ¿acostarse él con Kagura, con la extensión de uno de sus más grandes enemigos? Si lo pensaba bien, podía ser una buena venganza contra él. Que la misma extensión de Naraku terminara enredada con uno de sus peores enemigos. Era un golpe contra el ego de Naraku, un golpe que seguro a los dos les encantaría dar en medio de jadeos de placer.

—¡Esa mujerzuela! —exclamó al imaginarla en tal escena, ahora sí, enojado. La muy imbécil lo había traicionado de todas las maneras posibles con uno de sus peores enemigos. No sólo había intentado contratarlo como una especie de asesino a sueldo para acabar con él, sino que, encima, se metía con él y ahora esperaba a su engendro. Si así era, él mismo se encargaría de sacarle el producto de su traición tal y como le había sacado el corazón.

—Y además —se dijo Naraku, un poco más calmado. Por un momento se le erizó la piel—, no quiero ni imaginar cómo serían las reuniones familiares.

El pensamiento le dio escalofríos. Joder… sólo de pensar en cómo saldría el pequeño. Tal vez con esas ridículas orejas de perro como Inuyasha, y la actitud asombrosamente arrogante de Sesshoumaru. Sería una pesadilla ser "_abuelo_" de algo así. Sesshoumaru sería su… ¿yerno? ¡Y encima Inuyasha el hermano de este! Tenían que estarlo jodiendo.

A Kagura no se le pudo ocurrir mejor traición, debía admitirlo.

—No, no es posible… —Naraku volvió a negar con la cabeza. Pensó que deliraba. Era una locura pensar que el bastardo que se formaba dentro de Kagura fuera de Sesshoumaru. Ese tipo era más presumido que él, además de un estirado, no importaba si Kagura se presentaba ante él desnuda y completamente entregada, lista para la acción con su actitud más provocadora y sensual. Seguro que la rechazaría sólo por ser una extensión suya. No podía ser Sesshoumaru.

—¿Entonces quién?

Esa fue la siguiente pregunta, por ahora, sin respuesta. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle a Kagura, sacarle la verdad, pero antes debía estudiar la situación, no aventarse a la brava semejante cuestión frente a ella. Si erraba, perdería el poco respeto que ella le tenía. O miedo. Volvió a hacer un repaso de los hombres que Kagura conocía o con quienes había convivido, descartando, por ahora, al imponente demonio Sesshoumaru.

Otra posibilidad pasó por su cabeza…

—¡Bankotsu! —La idea pareció desagradarle más que la anterior—. ¡Ese malnacido mercenario!

Sí, tenía que ser ese humano. Naraku no olvidaba cómo Bankotsu, cuando estuvo en su palacio, se la pasó tras Kagura como un jodido idiota tratando de cortejarla. Ella siempre lo mandó al diablo, aunque a Naraku siempre le dio la impresión de que Kagura le correspondía de cierta manera, o que le divertía lo que hacía y que sólo lo rechazaba porque Naraku estaba ahí. Nunca supo si en realidad se liaron o no. Le había advertido a Bankotsu que no se metiera con _sus _pertenencias, que Kagura era su esclava y que no le iba a permitir tal diversión. Por supuesto, que el mercenario y sus _quince años de abstinencia_ no ayudaron a que le hiciera mucho caso a su jefe, y la situación fue así hasta que Naraku decidió expulsarlo del castillo con todo su séquito para, ahora sí, ponerlos a trabajar, que no lo había resucitado para que anduviera por ahí follando, y tampoco había creado a Kagura con el fin de ofrecerla como "plato fuerte" a sus aliados masculinos… sin embargo, bien se le pudo haber escapado de las manos el enterarse de alguna apasionada noche entre ellos dos.

O tal vez con Kagura y _todos_ los Siete Guerreros… menos Jakotsu, por obvias razones.

—Y tampoco Mukotsu… o Ginkotsu. Mucho menos Kyokotsu. —Repasó Naraku sabiamente—. Kagura no tiene tan mal gusto, y esos tipos eran demasiado grandes. Demasiado para ella. Y uno era demasiado feo.

Pero no era posible. ¿Kagura con tres tipos al mismo tiempo, el resto de los guerreros? por lo menos Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Suikotsu… ¡Así sería imposible saber quién diablos era el padre!

—No tenía idea de que Kagura pudiese ser tan… —Naraku buscó una buena palabra en su repertorio—. Insaciable.

Naraku elevó una ceja, con cierta curiosidad. ¿Cómo diablos se le llamaba a esa práctica, tres contra una? ¿Al menos esa cosa tenía nombre? Kagura seguía sorprendiéndolo, eso sí. Incluso pensó que era un poco tonta. ¿Para qué meterse con esos fracasados medio muertos si él, Naraku, tenía a su servicio tantos tentáculos de todos los tamaños, colores y texturas?

—Ya estoy pensando locuras… —Se reprochó Naraku llevándose una mano a la frente mientras cerraba los ojos, impaciente, angustiado con sus propios pensamientos. Esta situación lo estaba trastorno a niveles insospechados. Debía llegar a la verdad cuanto antes, y, por lo mismo, terminó descartando a los Siete Guerreros, aunque no a Bankotsu. De haberse tratado de una orgía como él pensó momentos antes, todo ese ruido lo habría alertado de lo que sucedía. Tres tipos al mismo tiempo saciándose contra una pobre chica no podía ser la cosa más discreta del mundo, ¿verdad?

—No puedo aceptarlo —espetó Naraku, decidido, pensando en la posibilidad, no descartada del todo, de que el culpable fuera Bankotsu—. Un híbrido… —pensó, furioso. Lo que menos quería era convertirse en _abuelo_ de un niño híbrido, nacido de Kagura y un humano –resucitado- como Bankotsu. Tenían que estarlo jodiendo realmente. ¡Él, que odiaba ser un medio demonio, recibiendo en la familia a otro híbrido más!

Bien creía a Kagura capaz de eso sólo para hacerle más miserable la existencia. Pero finalmente terminó por desechar la idea de que fuera Bankotsu, casi a las fuerzas, cuando se preguntó si en su condición de resucitado era capaz de siquiera tener circulación para ponerse a trabajar en todos esos menesteres necesarios para concebir. Finalmente no consideró a Bankotsu capaz de eso.

Sintió un poco de alivio al pensar que entonces Kagura no había estado en una orgía con un montón de machos demasiado locos. Sin embargo, al desechar la idea, volvió la misma pregunta. ¿Quién demonios era el jodido padre?

Naraku volvió a repasar la lista de "candidatos" una y otra vez, pensando en la posibilidad que sonara más lógica. Fuera de los Siete Guerreros y el presumido de Sesshoumaru, sólo quedaban "chicos buenos", y no supo si la idea le pareció más repulsiva que tener un nieto híbrido o un demonio mitad perro, a que se tratase de uno de los buenos. Pero al final de cuentas, Kagura era una de las mujeres más traidoras y astutas que había conocido. La creía muy capaz de meterse con alguno de los buenos como si cumpliera así una especie de traición hacía él, así como un golpe, por parte de ellos, contra Naraku. Meterse con la hija del malo era un clásico. Significaba que no la controlaba tanto cono él creía.

Tal vez… tal vez… fuera Kouga, el comandante del Clan de los Lobos, pensó Naraku. Se sintió hasta decepcionado y asqueado de Kagura. Sólo de imaginarla con ese olor mezcla de placeres carnales y lobo rabioso. La opción, dentro de todo, se le resistía. Se suponía que ellos dos se odiaban. Kagura no parecía tenerle algún rencor especial a los enemigos de Naraku, incluso si tenía que pelear contra ellos, pero por parte de Kouga, Kagura realmente lo detestaba por engreído y fastidioso, a palabras de ella misma. Sería realmente difícil pensar que fuera capaz de tener algo que ver… a menos que, precisamente, lo hiciera con intenciones de molestarlo.

Entonces sí era capaz.

—Oh, Kagura. Me decepcionas cada vez más —exclamó Naraku, fingiéndose apesadumbrado. Conforme iba descartando las posibilidades, más idiotas y débiles se hacían los candidatos. ¡Ella era Kagura! Sí, era su esclava y todo, pero era una mujer _nacida_ de él. Kouga se le hacía muy poca cosa para ella, sobre todo sabiendo que ella siempre le daba una paliza cada vez que se veían. A parecer de ambos era un demonio débil.

—No… dudo que él le atraiga —se dijo Naraku, ya más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad duró poco cuando comenzó a pensar en las siguientes posibilidades. El siguiente candidato fue uno que le pareció una idea bastante lógica, mucho más posible que cualquiera de las anteriores.

—¿Qué dice siempre ese tipo? —Trató de recordar Naraku, haciendo una breve pausa—. "¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?"

¿Y si había sido el monje Miroku?

Naraku levantó la vista, atónito y asqueado consigo mismo por haber imitado la famosa frase del monje. Se encontró con la mirada impasible y vacía de Kanna, que seguía ahí. No le había dado órdenes para que se fuera. Kanna lo observaba serena, aunque pudo notar un leve dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos, apenas visible. A Naraku se le escapó una breve mueca de asco y espanto.

—No, Kanna, no te digo a ti —murmuró—. Estaba pensando en voz alta.

La niña asintió. Naraku sintió ganas de vomitar. Esta situación con Kagura lo estaba trastornando y eso que ni siquiera empezaba. Ya hasta Kanna creía que era un jodido pervertido, y sí, era un ser perverso, pero no _así_ de perverso.

Tampoco era como si Kanna fuera capaz de eso. Definitivamente una niñita no era la mejor candidata para él.

Volvió a su pensamiento del principio. Que el posible padre fuera el monje Miroku. ¿Por qué no? Ninguna posibilidad le pareció más acertada, incluso si el tipo era un humano y un monje. Ese hombre era un degenerado que iba por ahí pidiéndole hijos a cuanta chica hermosa se le cruzara por enfrente, y tocando cuanto trasero firme y redondo estuviera a su alcance. Y Naraku debía aceptar que Kagura era una mujer muy guapa y hasta sensual. Bien creía en la posibilidad de que Miroku le ofreciera tener un hijo suyo, aumentando la ironía de que, en caso de morir él, dejara como descendiente para derrotarlo al mismo _nieto_ de Naraku. ¡Toda una tragedia griega! Incluso lo sentía creíble si antes el monje había afirmado que jamás tendría que ver con nada que estuviera relacionado con Naraku, aunque cuando dijo eso fue cuando creyó que Kagura era él transformado en mujer.

—¡Ugh, ese tipo! —exclamó, negando con la cabeza y su rostro acompañado de un gesto de repulsión. La idea le trajo malos recuerdos; al abuelo de Miroku, atrevido con las mujeres, tratando de manosearlo cuando se hizo pasar por una hermosa princesa a quien le había robado la identidad. Tuvo que maldecirlo justo en esa mano larga que tenía y a ver si se le quitaba esa maña de encima.

—Se lo merecía. —Asintió Naraku, cruzando los brazos molesto sólo de recordarlo. Nadie manoseaba al Gran Naraku, y mucho menos sin su permiso. Y mucho menos un hombre, incluso si Naraku andaba rozando el travestismo.

—"_Eso fue por pura conveniencia."_ —Pensó. Luego se olvidó de esas tonterías. No se podía imaginar a la insufrible de Kagura seducida por las propuestas atrevidas de Miroku y su mano larga y descarada buscando recovecos y curvas pronunciadas. Antes ella lo habría hecho jirones con su Danza de las Cuchillas.

La lista de candidatos se reducía cada vez más, volviendo siempre a la misma pregunta, _¿quién era el padre?_ Y a una nueva, _¿qué hombre faltaba? _

—¡No es posible! —Naraku se quedó de piedra. Un poco más y se iba de espaldas cuando la idea le pasó por la cabeza. Kanna parpadeó con parsimonia mirando a su amo actuar tan extraño. Lucía como un pobre diablo enterándose de una terrible verdad o un secreto funesto, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y la niña se cuestionó si no estaría perdiendo ya la cordura. Para ella, era obvio lo que sucedía, y aunque era su amo, creía que sólo se hacía el tonto y se negaba la verdad, cosa común en él. Pero no era su trabajo decírselo a menos que le preguntara.

Naraku seguía tan atónito como al principio. Pareció quedarse unos segundos en blanco del puro coraje y la sorpresa, y en lo irónica y detestable que le resulta la idea. No podía ser cierto… el padre era…

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó con voz grave, asombrada, el asombro que se daba antes de que la furia se desatara. ¡Tenía que ser el puto colmo con esa Kagura!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Naraku, ahora enfurecido, se levantó de su sitió y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con la cabeza baja, rígida, y los brazos tras la espalda, intentando poner sus ideas en orden y convencerse de lo contrario. Kanna lo observaba indiferente a toda su confusión y enojo, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Naraku negó un par de veces. Kagura realmente lo estaba jodiendo. Sólo le faltaba eso, que el idiota de Inuyasha fuera el padre de su _nieto_, el tipo que se había metido con Kagura, ¡su extensión! No sólo el muy _perro_ le robaba primero a Kikyou –o aunque sea, a Onigumo, cosa que de todos modos le causaba problemas-. Ahora también seducía a su _hija _y la dejaba preñada, engendrando a un perro pulgoso como él. ¡Eso sí sería una mancha en su historial, en su reputación! Su mayor enemigo enredado con su esclava. ¿Pero qué mejor que eso? La idea fue la más acertada, la más lógica, las más real y también horrorosa. Comenzaba a pensar que Kagura era una mujerzuela, y no le costaba trabajo imaginarla metiéndose con Inuyasha a propósito para darle ese golpe, esa traición mucho más grande y sucia que el intentar matarlo o hacer tratos con sus enemigos… y de Inuyasha igual, como diciendo: "_Mira, Naraku, me he robado a todas las mujeres de tu clan_". Sí, y además, con esa detestable sonrisa de confianza desmedida y fanfarronería, como creyéndose el macho alfa.

Y eso era lo de menos… era su enemigo número uno, su némesis, el ser que más odiaba incluso más que a la misma Kikyou, y encima un híbrido débil e idiota. No podía, no _debía_ tener nada que ver con Kagura, y sólo de pensar en un hijo de ellos dos… Ella era una mujer ideada, moldeada, y nacida de él. Incluso Kagura era mucho más que Inuyasha. La sola idea le daban ganas de vomitar o ahogarse a sí mismo con su propio veneno antes que verse convertido en abuelo de un ser tan repugnante que fuera parte de los dos.

—Y ella no puede tener _tan_ mal gusto —se murmuró Naraku desesperado. Le gustaba más la idea de verla en una orgía con los Siete Guerreros. A esas alturas ya hasta lo consideraba ligeramente entretenido, aunque seguía prefiriendo sus hábiles tentáculos.

Ninguno de esos hombres la merecía. Kagura era una parte de él, y todos ellos eran unos fracasados. ¡No, Kagura liada con esos perdedores!… no eran capaces de seducir a alguien que había nacido de él.

Tenía que acabar con esa locura y tenía que hacerlo ya. Había terminado con toda la lista de candidatos masculinos y no se le ocurría nadie más. Kohaku no, definitivamente, era demasiado pequeño. Lo peor de todo es que incluso tomándolos en cuenta, para luego descartarlos, todas las posibilidades le parecían tan reales como improbables, y no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, mucho menos a quién apostarle su buen tino.

Bien dicen que sólo las mujeres saben quién es el padre de sus hijos. Y no había otra persona que pudiese darle respuestas más que la futura y _encantadora _madre. Y le iba a sacar la verdad a como diera lugar, de eso no había duda. Oh, si Kagura se había atrevido a enredarse con el idiota de Inuyasha, Naraku juró que permitiría que el bebé naciera para luego matarlo frente a su padre y madre en venganza. Nadie le iba a ver la cara ni a burlarse de él, y no estaba dispuesto a ser una especie de padre adoptivo ni lidiar con una madre soltera.

Sus ganas de quitarse de dudas llegaron por si solas. De un momento a otro Kagura entró a su dormitorio, haciendo a un lado las persianas sin delicadeza alguna. Una vez dentro y luego de dar algunos pasos, Kagura entrecerró los ojos, enfocando a su creador, y se llevó la punta del abanico cerrado a los labios rojos que dejaban escapar una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Naraku… —Lo llamó con una voz suave y dulcificada. El aludido se volvió hacía ella, enfurruñado a más no poder, y la miró hastiado. No era bueno tenerla enfrente luego de haberla imaginado follando con medio Japón. Para acabar de joder las cosas, tenía una mirada juguetona y una pose sensual que jugaba con una especie de timidez falsa. Kagura no pareció darse cuenta del tedio y enojo de Naraku. Él siempre llevaba esa cara de aborrecimiento por todos lados, así que le pareció cosa de siempre. Sin embargo, su amo frunció más el entrecejo y pasó a cruzarse de brazos para luego caminar unos pasos hacía ella.

Kagura lucía asquerosamente feliz. Inusualmente feliz, de hecho, tenía un humor excelente que desde hace varios días no le veía en la cara. Otra razón más por la cual pensó que estaba embarazada, con ese humor voluble que parecía mostrar un extremo y luego, súbitamente, irse a otro, al contrario, como el que le mostraba en ese instante.

O era eso, o es que acababa de llegar de algún buen revolcón con alguno de sus amantes. Consideró que ambas opciones eran bien posibles, y que, de hecho, las dos habían sucedido.

—¿Por qué esa cara de satisfacción? —reclamó Naraku de mala gana, sacándole una mueca de contrariedad a Kagura—. Ni que acabaras de llegar de una orgía. Luego me dices quién es el padre, a ver si te acuerdas.

Se dio cuenta de algo, y se quiso cortar la lengua.

Sí, estaba muerto de celos porque no era él quien le daba esas magnificas sesiones de sexo a Kagura, esas que le dejaban esa cara de felicidad. Y cierto, los placeres carnales no eran su prioridad, pero si se le daba la gana él podía ser todo un semental, y todo el mundo debía saberlo, y Kagura más que nadie.

Sobra decir que la demonio se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y mirándolo como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, completamente atónita y muda. No fue más que capaz de soltar un par de palabras que salieron de manera automática de su boca.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda hablas? —espetó, sintiendo que se le iba toda emoción.

—Pues de qué más. —Naraku apretó más los brazos contra si—. De ti y todos tus amantes. Y sobre todo del bastardo ese que seguro llevas ya en el vientre —agregó echándole una rápida mirada a la parte mencionada.

¿Naraku estaba hablando en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo? Se preguntó Kagura. ¿Amantes? ¿Padre? ¿Hijos?

Y lo peor… ¿orgías?

Ya se había vuelto loco. Había perdido la cabeza. Su amo no tenía la más mínima salvación y encima se estaba haciendo el idiota. Kagura hizo fuerza para tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos –y de paso los de Naraku- y finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Qué…? ¿Estás diciendo que crees que estoy embarazada, y que encima tengo un montón de amantes? —Kagura no sabía si enojarse o echarse a reír. ¡Bueno fuera!—. Tienes que estar de broma. Además, las mujeres demonio no quedamos embarazadas tan fácilmente.

—Entonces lo estás aceptando. —Se apresuró a decir Naraku, mostrando por unos segundos un gesto de suficiencia, como diciendo "_sabía que yo tenía la razón_", aunque enseguida se arrepintió.

—¡Serás imbécil! —exclamó ella, cruzándose también de brazos—. Yo no tengo ningún amante. Y no estoy embarazada. No sé de dónde te sacas semejante locura.

Naraku se quedó callado. De pronto se sintió idiota. Volvió a mirar hacía el vientre de Kagura, tratando de encontrar algún cambio, pero no vio nada. Kagura hizo lo mismo y luego miró a Naraku con unas autenticas ganas de matarlo. Naraku se había sentido ofendido en su masculinidad, Kagura ahora se sentía ofendida en su femineidad.

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo que estoy gorda, y que parezco embarazada?

Ahora sí debía correr. No había nada peor que una mujer creyera que le estás diciendo gorda en su cara. Y con lo vanidosa que era Kagura… era tan vanidosa como él, al final de cuentas.

—¡Idiota! Y yo que venía con las mejores intenciones —farfulló irritada, volviendo a su siempre malhumorado estado de ánimo. Contrario a cualquier reacción esperable de Naraku, este suspiró con un alivio tremendo.

—Joder, no te estoy diciendo gorda. Pero qué bien que no estés embarazada —murmuró desviando la vista. Kagura lo escuchó atenta—. No tengo intenciones de convertirme en padre.

—Pues eso deberías pensarlo antes de tener tus "_fallos de cálculo_" —reclamó Kagura por lo bajo. Naraku la enfocó, ahora mucho más tranquilo y sin dudas encima. Era un verdadero alivio saber que Kagura no estaba revolcándose con cualquiera de esos perdedores, y se dio cuenta de la verdad, esa que Kanna sabía pero que no había dicho palabra de ello, tal y como ellos mismos lo guardaban en secreto. Eso de convertirse en padre lo metería en una crisis terrible, y la realidad, es que estaba celoso de imaginar a Kagura en la misma situación que, de un tiempo para acá, comenzaba a darse entre ellos dos, pero con otro hombre.

Es decir, él era Naraku, rey del veneno, los tentáculos y un genio malvado. Se creía el hombre perfecto, irresistible si así lo quería. Y Kagura era su extensión, sangre de su sangre. Medio inútil y muy insufrible, pero de su propiedad, hecha a medida y a su gusto. Ella no podía estar liada con alguno de los fracasados en los que había pensado, porque ellos ya lo estaban. Él, Naraku, era el único capaz de hacer eso con ella, o dejarla preñada. Sólo él podía cumplir los requisitos.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien… no sonaba nada mal tener uno o dos críos con Kagura. ¿Qué ser más puro, de él, si la madre era su propia extensión? Aunque al principio se sintió renuente a ello y de ahí nació toda su paranoia de haberla dejado embarazada, al punto de que consideró mejor que el padre fuera cualquier otro hombre –para sólo terminar descartándolos- se dio cuenta de que sería un experimento sumamente interesante. ¿Qué clase de ser podía nacer de Kagura y él? Tenía que ser la personificación del mal en carne y hueso, y quizá, hasta su heredero, el que seguiría su legado de maldad. Y Kagura era un excelente prospecto de madre.

Sin contar que, desde un tiempo para acá, desde que las circunstancias los llevaron a liarse cuando ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, le subía el ego que Kagura de pronto tomara la iniciativa y llegara babeando por él… al menos, eso pasaba a ojos de Naraku. Ahora ya ni se fiaba de su propia percepción, cuando la realidad es que Kagura sólo lo usaba para su propio placer. Al principio pensó que estaba enojada por los síntomas de un posible embarazo y ahora se daba cuenta de que su humor era el mismo de siempre, sólo que exagerado a ojos de él y toda su paranoia… y su maldita maña de negarse a interrumpir la mejor parte del asunto, la de él, más bien. Kagura ya varias veces le había reclamado eso.

Por su parte, la demonio ladeó un poco la cabeza, tratando de interpretar la rara expresión que se apoderó del rostro de su amo y, recientemente, también su amante. Estaba algo loco, muy loco, y más que eso era un bastardo maldito, pero no podía negar que le gustaba cómo la hacía sentir en _esos_ momentos. Vamos, que la hacía sentir como si fuera la última mujer en todo Japón. Luego la hostilidad entre ambos volvía a aparecer y las cosas volvían a la normalidad, hasta que a alguno de los dos se le ocurría dejar de lado su eterno y oxidado odio para pasar un buen rato. Precisamente, ella había llegado ahí, de excelente humor, precisamente porque tenía… _ganas_, aunque el mismo Naraku le terminó arrebatando toda emoción con sus tonterías e ideas raras. Ahora volvía a dejarla confundida mientras Naraku parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Naraku? —Él pareció no escucharla y en lugar de eso se dirigió a su hermana.

—Kanna, retírate —ordenó de manera seca. La niña, al escuchar la orden, hizo una reverencia solemne y pasó a salir de la habitación. Luego Naraku miró fijamente a Kagura una vez que quedaron solos y le sonrió con malicia—. No quiero que ella vea estas cosas. Sólo es una niñita.

Kagura frunció el ceño. ¿Era lo que ella creía o se estaba volviendo loca? Luego la emoción que saltó en los crueles ojos de Naraku le erizó la piel, seguido de sus palabras, que la dejaron con una cara de pánico.

—Y, ¿sabes una cosa, mi querida Kagura? —dijo, como anticipándose a algo provechoso—. Cambié de opinión. Ahora tengo un trabajito especial para ti…

Se fue acercando a ella con esa sonrisa ladina y perversa, y Kagura supo de lo que hablaba. Después de todo, habían hablado ya de eso, de la forma más extraña que se le pudo ocurrir, y parecía que Naraku lo había tomado como una especie de sí por su parte. El tipo estaba ya deschavetado.

Y es que, una cosa era follar con Naraku, y otra muy distinta era convertirse en madre de sus hijos.

* * *

**Les dije que no habría sexo ni orgías o.ó sólo las ideas locas de Naraku (?) pero vamos, que no pude evitar titular el fic así xD**

**Honestamente tampoco me pude resistir a poner al final que Naraku y Kagura se habían liado ya en un par de ocasiones, y que de ahí toda la paranoia de Naraku de pensar que ella estaba embarazada por su "raro" humor, que en realidad era el mismo de siempre, pero exagerado ante los ojos de un estresado Naraku, al punto de prácticamente negar que él tuviera algo que ver en ello y en lugar de eso pasarle todo el asunto a cualquier otro hombre (o demonio, híbrido, lo que caiga) que a él mismo, para luego pasar al "**_**no, joder. Kagura con ellos no. Son todos unos fracasados; yo soy mejor"**_** (?)**

**Y bueno, nada, es todo lo que tengo que aclarar. Espero el fanfic les haya gustado y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
